Piedmon's Crazy and Insane!
by Rei Rei16
Summary: Piedmon's crazy and insane! That's what Tai and Matt said to the other Digidestined after being gone for a few hours...what really happened?


A.N: Ohayo! Yay! Another really bad story from Rei Rei! Here's the warning! Ok, this story might have sex and stuff in it so it's not for kids, and if you have a problem with boy X boy relationships or a Tai X Yamato (Matt) relationship, I'd turn and leave RIGHT NOW. If you're a kid and you reading this I'd stop. I know you parents probs wouldn't like you reading this, so I'd turn around now before you get caught. Even through it's not to graphic; this isn't for children, understand? Thanks for being understanding.

Disclaimer: Take a guess. If I owned any of this would it be on this site?

**************************************************************************************

Yamato, or Matt as he was mostly called, stood away from the rest of the group. He needed to get to Tai. Soon. He needed to talk to him. But, as he looked on, Tai was talking to Sora, the pretty tomboy of the group. All the group liked her.

__

'But does Tai like her…in that way?…gr…Why should I care? Oh, come over here Tai!' Matt silently thought and pleaded with all his heart that he didn't.

"Yeah, well you know. After the Dark Masters have gone…when were all back at home." Tai said, smiling at Sora. Sora smiled and adjusted the blue helmet the covered her short, cute, orange hair.

"Sure Tai. Whenever." She said agreeing with him.

__

'Did he just ask Sora out?!…' Matt thought as he strode over to the two, who immediately blushed.

"Oh, hey Matt" Tai said straightening his blue goggles back properly onto his huge brown hair.

Matt felt the need the need to drag him somewhere, tear off his clothes and put his own fingers through Tai's hair.

__

'Control yourself Matt…you don't want to let an emotion like that run free until you're sure they'll be no reprocustions' 

"What's up?" Sora asked him, smiling. Matt shrugged casually.

"Not much. How bout you guys?" He asked, looking at Tai.

"Same" Sora said. She glanced at Matt, then at Tai and smiled.

" I think I'm going to go see what T.K and Kari are doing ok? Don't want them waking straight into Piedmon or something, do we?" She said laughing and walked off.

__

'She's quick…'

"Tai, can I talk to you?" Matt asked as Tai turned his attention to him.

"Sure, what about?" He asked.

__

'He's so cute!…Control is the key, Matt!'

"Can we go somewhere where we can be alone? Where it's quieter?" Matt asked, looking at the others running along the beach. Tai stared curiously at him and shrugged.

"Sure whatever" Tai said as he started to follow Matt into a forest with heavy undergrowth.

__

'He took the bait!' 

"Um…Matt…I hate to say this but…this is kinda too dark for me and…" Tai said. Matt could hear the fright in his voice.

"You scared or something, Tai?" he said as Tai pouted and put his hands on his hips.

"Your mad, Matt" Tai said as he looked around. Matt turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Tai…you ever felt irrepressible love towards someone?" Matt asked, staring into Tai's eyes. He could tell Tai was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No…who did you have in mind?" Tai asked nervously. Matt laughed.

"Anyway, I don't know how to tell him…" Matt said as he saw Tai almost burst out laughing.

"Man, Matt, I didn't know you were gay!" Tai said laughing. He didn't notice Matt's fist collide with his nose until it hit.

__

'Of all the stupid things he had to say!…Then again him being stupid kinda turns me on…' 

"OW! Watcha do that for!" Tai cried, rubbing his nose.

__

'His lucky I didn't make him bleed!' Matt said smiling. 

"Would try and listen? I don't know how to tell him I love him. Any ideas?" Matt said, looking at Tai.

" I donno…I'm coming to terms with the fact your gay…" Matt sighed, a look of frustration coming upon his face. He punched Tai again, tackling him to the ground. He aimed his fist at Tai again.

"Would you get over it? If I wanted advice I'd go ask Joe!" Matt said as Tai closed his eyes, ready for the punch. Instead, Tai felt soft lips upon his own. Tai broke away.

"Matt? I don't understand! What the hell are you up to!"

__

'He doesn't feel the way I feel…' Matt thought sadly, turning away from Tai.

"Matt. You could have just told me! You didn't have to punch me!" Tai said, pulling Matt's disappointed face to his. 

"I didn't know any other way…I guess you love Sora…Everyone seems too…everyone but me! All because of you Tai!" Matt yelled, ready to punch Tai again. He felt Tai push him onto his back and tear his shirt off.

"If YOU had bother to listen to ME, I would have told that…" Tai said as Matt pushed him. The two fought, on the ground, ripping at each other clothes and breathing hard.

"Matt! Listen to me!" Tai cried as his underwear tore away. 

__

'He doesn't love me…'

"Matt! Matt! Hello! Anyone home!" Matt heard Tai cry as they fought. Finally they lay naked, on the ground, exhausted. Matt closed his eyes and wished the whole ordeal to go away.

__

'It wasn't supposed to be this way!' he thought and began to softly cry. Tai crept up beside him and laid his head near Matt's.

"Now, will you listen? Matt, I was surprised. I didn't know what to do. But Matt I love you too! But did you have to bring into this creepy place?" Tai said, watching Matt's reaction.

__

'He LOVES me?'

"Well, if you hadn't been such a jerk!" Matt said as the two roughly made love. In fact if you didn't know any better you even might have said they were still fighting. But they weren't.

Lying in Tai's arms he spoke quietly to Tai.

"Tai…we've been gone a long time. And we tore each other clothes…What will the others say? I don't want them to know about us…" 

"Matt, my love, you worry way too much. We'll just tell them Piedmon tried to rape us. He's a crazy, insane guy, they'll believe us" Matt laughed.

"If anything, Tai, you're the crazy, insane one! By the way Tai…I love you…" Matt said glancing over at Tai. Tai nodded.

"Me too. Well, we better go and make up some crazed story bout Piedmon!" Tai said as they picked up the remains of their clothes and ran off.

**************************************************************************************

Um…yes. I know it's not long and it's probably really bad, but I promise I'll write a better one next time, ok? R&R!

16…!%^ Rei . Rei ^%!…16


End file.
